Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo
Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, released in Japan as Super Puzzle Fighter II X (スーパーパズルファイターIIX, Sūpā Pazuru Faitā Tsū Ekkusu?), is a one or two player puzzle game first in the spring of 1996 on the CPS II arcade system. The game's title is a parody of Super Street Fighter II Turbo (or Super Street Fighter II X in Japan), with music and interface elements spoofing the Street Fighter Alpha and Darkstalkers games. An HD version titled Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo HD Remix, is available for purchase on Xbox Live Arcade and the PSN Store. There was a planned release for the PC, but its status is unknown. Characters * Ryu * Ken Masters * Chun-Li * Sakura * Morrigan * Donovan * Hsien-Ko * Felicia * Akuma * Dan * Devilotte * Mei-Ling * Anita Gameplay In Puzzle Fighter, the player controls pairs of blocks that drop into a pit-like playfield (twelve blocks tall by six blocks wide, with the fourth column from the left being thirteen blocks high). However, gems can only be eliminated by coming into contact with a Crash Gem of the same color, which eliminates all adjacent gems of that color, setting up the potential for huge chain reactions. As gems are eliminated, "garbage blocks" called Counter Gems will drop into the opponent's playfield; these will eventually become normal gems, but only after they count down to zero (most Counter Gems start at "5" and are reduced by one each time a new pair of gems is dropped on that board), and until that time they cannot be eliminated by normal means. (The only way to eliminate Counter Gems before they become normal gems is to place a Crash Gem of that color nearby so it eliminates at least one normal gem. If this is done, all Counter Gems immediately adjacent to the Crash Gem will be taken out as well). Additionally, gems of the same color that form squares or rectangles (of at least two blocks tall and wide) in the pit become a giant Power Gem of that size and color; eliminating these as part of a combo increases the number of Counter Gems that would otherwise normally appear on the opponent's board. The only other type of piece to appear is a diamond, which eliminates all the gems (normal, Power, Counter, and Crash alike) of whichever color gem it lands on. This, too, will cause Counter Gems to appear on the opponent's board; however, it will always be a smaller number than if the same number of gems had been eliminated as part of a normal chain reaction. The diamond piece appears every 25 pieces. The game continues until one player's field reaches the top of its fourth column (which is where all new gems first appear) and he/she loses. During the game, super deformed versions of various characters from Capcom's two main fighting game series (Street Fighter and Darkstalkers), will act out a comical battle based on how the game is going. Every time one player sends Counter Gems to his or her opponent, his or her character will perform a typical fighting-game action, anything from a taunt to a special move. The more Counter Gems the player sends over, the "bigger" the move the character will perform. These animations, however, are purely cosmetic and have no actual bearing on the gameplay (other than to indicate the magnitude of the counters). Packaging Artwork Image:SPFIITurboJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:SPFIITurboCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:SPFIITurboEurope.png|''Europe'' Similar Game * Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix Category:Games Category:Puzzle Games